Lye Soap, Licorice, & Love"
by Abigail
Summary: *You'll Simply Have To Read The Fic To Find Out What It's About ;)*


Sheer light from two fading candles was the only light source in the room at the time. The sun had long gone down several hours before, but the blistering Chicago heat still seemed to seep in through every nook and cranny of their third-floor apartment. A small fan blew humid air throughout the spacious living room. Gentle breezes blew the translucent curtains, creating a mystical atmosphere.  
  
Two figures huddled closely together upon a newly purchased leather sofa. Even during this summer heat wave, these two individuals seemingly did not mind their composed body heat. Flickers of random light were emitted from a television, as soft background theme music played with the exiting show.  
  
A small sigh escaped from the lips of Abby, "Mmm…wouldn't it be nice to live like that, Luka?"  
  
Luka laughed hesitantly and began flipping through channels once more, "Living like what, Abby? Growing your own food? Butchering your own cows for meat? Scrimping and saving to buy the bare necessities?" He pulled Abby closer, "Doesn't sound too nice to me."  
  
Abby pushed away teasingly, "Oh, come on, Luka. We wouldn't have to mess with Chicago traffic or Chicago people, let alone Chicago heat."  
  
"Right, Abby, we'd just have to mess with buggies, country-hill, rifle carrying people, and the prairie heat."  
  
"Still, it would be nice to live like the Ingall's family did. They had everything, Luka."  
  
Luka tossed a pillow to the far end of the couch, "Abby, their eldest daughter was blind, their other daughter, loving nicknamed 'half pint', couldn't stay out of trouble if her life depended on it, they were constantly in fear of the next drought, snow storm, or locust attack, their Christmas' consisted of pennies, hand-made stockings and dolls, and flour- sack dresses."  
  
Abby sighed, "So."  
  
Flipping the television off, Luka turned to Abby. "I'm heading to bed, care to join me?" He stood up from the soft black sofa and held his hand down for her to grasp.  
  
"Sure, why not. It's not as if I have anything better to do." She gave him a quick wink and the two of them made their way through the apartment towards their room.  
  
It had been a long and difficult year and a half for the two of them. Triumphs and victories were shadowed by tragedy and loss. They had grew apart, or at least they had seemingly thought so. Yet, through the trials of time, something had pushed them, more essentially, brought them together. Now, it was today, the present, and everything had been filed away and worked out. It was almost as if the dreamy life that both of them had envisioned so long ago, after being heartbroken for so long, had finally came true.  
  
Abby settled down into her pillow, as Luka hastily tossed the comforter off of himself. "I don't understand why you insist of leaving this thing on the bed, Abby. It's over eighty degrees outside. We don't need to be smothered with quilts."  
  
Abby reached for the velvety soft cover, the one which Luka had not two seconds before disowned, and covered herself up. "I like to imagine all of the possibilities that can take place under a comforter, Luka. Summer, spring, winter, fall, it doesn't matter."  
  
He laughed lightly, knowing the little inside joke she was poking at. "Have it your way."  
  
"I always do," Abby quickly quipped. Rolling over, they shared an intimate kiss and slowly, they slid down into the covers. Each taking his or her designated side, the two of them drifted off into the wonders of dreamland, forgetting the muggy, damp atmosphere surrounding them.  
  
**********  
  
The small figure of a short and somewhat delicate female was outlined near the washbasin. With a quick flash of her hand, she whisked away a dark stray strand of hair and fixed a loose bobby pin. Sighing, she hesitantly took off her flour-sack apron, fully acknowledging the fact that her husband would be home within minutes, wanting supper and a full outline of the daily events.  
  
Checking the simmering stew, which cooked in an iron pot overhanging the fire, Abby hung the ladle gentle back onto the saucer. Reaching for the tin plates and rustic spoons, she routinely placed these items in their need-be spots. The aroma of fresh cornbread mingled with the simmering stew and collard greens filled the small kitchen of their country cabin with a comforting scent.  
  
Peering out of the window, Abby noted that neither Emily nor Matthew were in the small area encompassing the cabin. Both children knew rightly well that they were not to stray into the filed, Abby pondered. Reaching for her sun bonnet, Abby quickly checked to make sure the stew would not boil over, and she headed for the front door. Pulling it open, she was immediately blinded by the bright Illinois sun. Although it was only mid- June, already the summer scene was fast approaching. If the fields were not harvested in appropriate time, they would surely dry out and burn from the evident heat.  
  
Distant giggles and sounds of children's laughter made Abby look towards the small path which lead to their property. Shielding her eyes, Abby easily made out the figure of the unyielding and worn buggy which Luka insisted on driving until the day that all four wheels and axles fell off, which upon, he would simply replace. In Luka's mind, everything could be fixed and nothing was in need of replacement until the last rights had been read. Even then, some things, in his simple brain, were too valuable to have something take pace of them.  
  
Emily and Matthew had quickly caught up to their father by this time. Abby stayed in the shade of the eaves on the house awaiting the arrival of her family. Slowly, the distant image grew and within mere seconds, the antique buggy was resting in its place of residence in front of their home. Luka smiled brightly under his hat. Signs of evident work and tiredness wore heavily upon his face, as streaks of sweat mingled with dirt ran down his cheek. Matthew quickly jumped off of the side of the buggy, making his way rapidly toward his mother.  
  
"Momma! Momma! Look what Papa brought us!" Outreached in two tanned and slightly grubby hands was a small brown parcel, which Abby instinctively knew what it contained but withdrew from answering, fully aware that it would shake Matthew's current state of joy.  
  
Abby knelt down gingerly, tilting her head ever so lightly, "And what did your father bring home for you today, Matt?"  
  
"Guess, Momma, guess." The young boy teetered back and forth on the heels of his shoes, his cheeks aglow with pleasure.  
  
"Hmm…could it be a frog?"  
  
"No, Momma, it's not a frog!" He hid his excitement behind easy giggles.  
  
By this time, Luka had stepped down from the buggy, carrying a weary Emily at his side. He stopped short behind Matthew and looked down upon him. This game was played between mother and son every time a simplistic gift was brought home from their father.  
  
"Well, is it a new pan for my muffins?" Abby asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, no, Momma, it's not a new pan." He looked up towards his father and grinned brightly.  
  
"Go on, Matthew, let your mother see." Luka nudged the boy gently and Matthew stepped closer towards his mother.  
  
Gently unwrapping the thin brown paper, Matthew tenderly presented his hands to his mother. "Look, Momma, it's licorice. Daddy brought us home licorice. He said that there was enough here for all of us to have two pieces. Two pieces of licorice, Momma." His young voice came across in a hushing manner, as if he was truly amazed by the gift.  
  
"How sweet of your father, Matthew." Abby stood from her kneeling position and Luka leaned forward, placing a quick peck upon her cheek.  
  
"Gross," Matthew grumbled.  
  
"Come on, let's go inside," Luka said as he reached for Abby's hand, all the while balancing Emily gently on his arm. Her weight seemed not to effect his ability, and the little girl laid her head reassuring upon her father's broad shoulders.  
  
Luka let Emily down when they stepped inside, Matthew was already in the corner living area counting out the licorice pieces.  
  
"No candy until after you have eaten your dinner, Matthew," Abby spoke in a motherly tone.  
  
"I know, I know, Momma," Matthew was busily placing the blackened candy in equal rows, as his younger sister looked onward with curiosity.  
  
Luka took his hat off and hung it gingerly upon the nearby rack. Heading towards the washbasin, he ran the cool water over his hands. Using the lye soap which Abby had preserved from last winter, Luka lathered up and washed away the dirt and grime from the long day's work. After this was done, he turned around and smiled easily at his wife.  
  
She knew something was going on, he rarely had that sparkle in his eyes. Abby sat the paring knife down upon the cutting board and smiled back, "What have you got up your sleeve this time, Luka?"  
  
Luka placed the hand towel, which he had been using, back upon the table and made his way towards Abby. "I spoke with Mr. Carter today. It appears as if he is going to be needing someone to help him out with the summers crop of corn. Abby, he is promising five dollars a bushel. Last year, his summer crop turned over sixty bushels of selling corn." Abby nodded her head knowingly, fully aware of what Luka was leading up to.  
  
"He wants me to help him out with the cropping, Abby. I'll get half the profit. We both know how much we could use the money, especially after the harsh winter. We barely made enough money off of the winter wheat to even say that it was worth planting."  
  
Abby continued to eye her husband. She knew what she wanted to say, but she also knew that the words would cut through Luka. He was so proud of this apparent accomplishment. Even if Mr. Carter had the money to spare, enough to spare he could hire fifty men to harvest the corn, giving each man fifty dollars share for each bushel. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around his waste, "I'm happy for you, Luka. It is what we need. But, do you think that you can help John out and at the same time, complete our crop before the prices go down?"  
  
Luka acknowledged the remark with little concern, "We only planted fifteen acres this season, Abby. That will take no time at all to harvest, especially if I can manage to get Dr. Greene to help out. Besides, like I said, we do need the money."  
  
"Dr. Greene is a busy man, Luka. We will have to pay him for his help, too, and we are pinching pennies as it is." Abby released her grip on her husband and turned her attention back to the simmering stew.  
  
"I've already spoken to Mark. The summer is a slow-season in colds and illnesses. Aside from the occasional bee sting or summer rash, he really has nothing to do. Anyway, he already said that he would help out at no cost. He owes me for the breech calf I delivered last fall." Luka chuckled gently to himself, "The man can deliver baby after baby, but the mere sight of a backwards calf scares him half to death."  
  
Abby had to agree with a gentle smile. "Well, I see no harm in you helping Mr. Carter out." A tiny tug at her skirt made Abby pause and look down. Emily was standing nearby, an obvious pouting look upon her face. "What is it baby?"  
  
Emily crossed her arms abruptly and spoke, "Mattchew won't let me count the licrice, Momma."  
  
Luka chuckled lightly at his daughter's child-like speech. Bending down, he placed his hands upon Emily's shoulders. "Well, I'm sure that Matthew will let you help him out. Won't you Matthew?" Luka's voice rang softly into the living room where their son was seated busily admiring the candy.  
  
"Huh?" Matthew strained his head at the sound of his father's voice.  
  
"You'll let Emily help you, won't you Matthew?" Luka stood, flashing a stern look upon his face.  
  
"Right, Papa." Matthew knew that the look upon his father's face meant business. "Come on, sis, you can help me." Emily smiled brightly and bounded towards the living room. "Just don't touch them." Abby heard her son whisper quietly to his sister.  
  
"Matthew," Abby spoke this time and her son shot her a sheepish look.  
  
By the time the Kovac family had enjoyed a mid-summer's meal, it was late into the evening and the children were more than ready for bed. Abby washed the abused dinner plates in the basin and replaced them back under the cabinet, where the daily dishes were stored. Sighing, she dried her hands off with the dishtowel and headed towards the living room, where the rest of her family sat. Matthew was attempting to master his father's harmonica, while Emily sat on Luka's lap, listening to her father tell her stories of long ago. Abby eased herself into her rocker, reached for her knitting, and shared a gentle smile with her husband. Within minutes, Emily was asleep and Matthew's eyes were fast approaching the limitless bounds of nightly rest.  
  
Luka stood from his chair, balancing a sleeping Emily, "Come on, Matthew, it's time for bed."  
  
"But Papa, just a few more minutes, please." His tired eyes pleaded with his father.  
  
"No, son, it's late and tomorrow we have a big day planned." Tomorrow was Saturday. It was a family ritual that on every Saturday, they would dress in their Sunday best and go to town. Most of these weekend adventures consisted of trips to the mercantile, where the much-needed items for home would be purchased. Abby already had a small list resting mentally in her head. She would need at least a yard and a half of material for the children, their clothing was showing wear and tear, so early in the summer at that. Sugar and flour was running low, not to mention the fact that Luka was wearing last summers boots.  
  
Abby watched as her husband carried Emily towards the upstairs loft, which both Matthew and Emily shared. Matthew trudged behind grudgingly. "Matthew, good night."  
  
Matthew stopped, turned around, and headed back towards his mother. Placing a sloppy kiss upon her cheek, he gave a weary smile, "Good night, Momma."  
  
She listened carefully to the murmurs and whispers of upstairs goings on. A hushed giggle filled the air, and she heard Luka shush the children. Smiling to herself, Abby returned back to her knitting. Within moments, she heard the heavy sounds of Luka's footsteps returning. She looked up, their eyes meeting at glance.  
  
"They are both wiped out." Luka sat down in his chair and began removing his boots.  
  
Abby sat her knitting back down upon the table beside her rocker, "They have been playing hard today."  
  
Luka nodded absently, "It's summer and they are children, it's only to be expected."  
  
Rising from her rocker, Abby made her way towards her husband. He moved over, making a small space for her to sit. Resting gentle beside him, he placed his arm around her shoulder. He placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead, to which she answered with a small murmur.  
  
"Ready to head for bed?"  
  
Abby nodded, "Yes, we had better get to bed early if we plan on making it to town tomorrow at a decent hour."  
  
Husband and wife arose from the worn seating place and they headed towards their bedroom together, hand in hand.  
  
**********  
  
"Matthew, sit down. I promise, son, I will not move this buggy until you are seated." Luka twisted his head, looking at his son.  
  
"Aww, Papa, it's so much more fun to ride in the buggy when I am standing. I promise, I'll hold on tight and I'll sit down when we cross Carter's River."  
  
Abby was making her way towards the buggy, Emily by her side. Helping Emily up into the back, she looked firmly at her son. "Matthew, sit down."  
  
These words were all that had to be uttered, for Matthew had a seemingly undying respect for his mother. "Yes, Momma," he whispered and took his place on the small make-shift bench in the back.  
  
Luka helped Abby into the front, and she casually fixed her dress, spreading it out before her.  
  
"Everybody in?" Luka smiled to himself as a small chorus of 'yes, papa' arose from behind him. Abby nodded gently, assuring her husband that they were all set.  
  
**********  
  
The usual trek to town was uneventful. The occasional hitting of a hole would always stir giggles from Matthew and Emily. A shared hidden excitement surfaced in them all, as the town before them became more visible. After a fourty minute journey, the small settlement of Glistering Springs grew before their eyes.  
  
Luka maneuvered the buggy into the proper place in front of Weaver's Mercantile, hopped down, and tied the two weary horses to the post. Heading around the side of the buggy, he helped Abby down from her seated position, then turned to the back, where he helped both Emily and Matthew from their bench.  
  
"Papa, papa, I wanna go see Mr. Benton." Matthew tugged anxiously on his father's coat.  
  
"We will, I promise, Matthew. Let's first go into the mercantile, though, so you mother can pick out the things we came to town for." Luka reached for his sons hand, pulling his jacket free.  
  
Matthew scrunched up his nose, "I don't like Miss Weaver, papa. She scares me."  
  
Abby giggled lightly to herself, "Matthew, Miss Weaver shouldn't scare you."  
  
"Well, she does." Matthew dug the heel of his shoe into the dirt. "She yells at us when we try to sneak a gum drop."  
  
Luka smiled, "With good reason, too. I'd be yelling at you if you tried to steal one of my gumdrops, Matthew."  
  
Emily tugged on her mother's sleeve. Abby looked down upon her dark- haired daughter, "What is it, Emily?"  
  
"Mamma, I wanna go look at the dollies. Pleese, Momma, please." The small child pleaded with her mother, tilting her head from side to side insuring a decent plea act.  
  
Abby looked upon Luka, who was in turn, looking upon his wife. "You and Matthew go ahead and visit Peter. If you see Cleo, let her know that I would like to speak with her. Emily and I will go into the store and purchase our items. I'll leave them with Kerry and we will pick them up before we leave town."  
  
"Are you sure? I can go to the mercantile with you, it's not a problem. Matthew can wait." Luka tried to sound as if what he spoke was true, but Abby knew just as well as he did that Kerry did little for him.  
  
"No, I'm sure, you and Matthew go on."  
  
Luka nodded, making an argument no more. Abby watched as her husband and son made their way to the mill.  
  
"Well, Miss Emily, are you ready to do a little shopping?"  
  
Emily looked upon her mother with wide eyes, nodding happily. "Okay then, let's go." The mother and daughter made their way up the stores front steps, as Emily held tight to her mother's hand. Easing the door open gently, a small bell chimed as they stepped into the airy building. "Don't touch anything, Emily." Emily nodded gently at her mother's words, as she busily searched the store for the necessity of the doll she was looking for.  
  
Emily made her way towards the display of provisional toys, as Abby headed towards the counter. A red-haired middle-aged woman emerged from the back room. "Why, Abby, how nice to see you." Kerry fixed a pleat on her skirt and took her place behind the counter.  
  
"Likewise, Kerry." Abby rested her purse upon the table next to the cash register and smiled easily.  
  
"What can I get for you today?" Kerry reached for her pencil, ready to jot down the needed goods.  
  
"Well, we are going to need a bag of flour and sugar, also, I would like to look at your selection of work boots and clothing materials." Kerry nodded solemnly, as she jotted down 'sugar' and 'flour'.  
  
"The only material I have right now, Abby, is on the table in the corner. I'll be right back with the boots." Kerry pointed to the general direction of the material table.  
  
"Thanks, Kerry." Abby headed towards the table, keeping an eye on her daughter, who was busy admiring the dolls.  
  
Thumbing her way through the stacks of limited material print, Abby selected two different prints, a flowered one for Emily and a plaid print for Matthew. Easing the material stocks under her arm, Abby returned to the counter, where Kerry had arrived from the back room with the boots.  
  
"Abby, it appears as if I only have size 8, 10, and 12. Will that work for Luka?" Kerry laid the three pairs of rustic brown boots atop the counter and edged back.  
  
Abby eyed the boots wearily, "A size 12 should be fine. He can always grow into them," she said with a quick wink. Laying the material, which she had previously picked out, in front of Kerry, Abby turned around to check on Emily. Smiling easily to herself, her young daughter was still involved with the selection of children's wishes.  
  
Kerry reached for the material, "A yard of each?"  
  
Abby turned back around, "Hmm…you had better make that a yard and a half of each, Kerry. The way these children are growing now a days, I want to make sure I have enough."  
  
Kerry nodded thoughtfully and reached for her shearing scissors. Abby thumbed through a pile of magazines and out of date newspapers from Chicago. Occasionally, Dr. Greene would obtain medical journals from the institutes in Chicago, once he read them, he would always bring them to Kerry's store, in hopes that some other person of Glistering Springs would enjoy them. However, few people in this small area actually understood the mumbo-jumbo.  
  
The tinkle of the doorbell rang through the atmosphere, and Abby twisted around, hoping it was Luka and Matthew returning. Instead, however, it was Miss Chen, the local school teacher. Emily immediately spotted the woman, fully aware of who she was, even though Emily was a year too young to attend school.  
  
"Miss Chen! Miss Chen!" Emily ran to her with open arms.  
  
Jing-Mei smiled warmly, "Why hello, Emily. Out shopping with your mother and father today?" Jing-Mei accepted the tender hug from the small child and stood up.  
  
Emily nodded her head enthusiastically, "I'm looking at the dollies."  
  
Jing-Mei once more answered with a gentle smile, "Find me a pretty one, okay, Emily?"  
  
With a new task at hand, Emily grinned broadly and returned to the display. Jing-Mei paused for a moment, then headed towards the counter.  
  
Abby greeted her friendly, "Hello, Miss Chen. How are you today?"  
  
"I'm doing quite well, Miss Kovac. Yourself?"  
  
"Spending my husbands hard-earned money. It's what I do best." Abby added a quick smile.  
  
Jing-Mei laughed, "It seems as if the only thing I accomplish these days is spending money."  
  
Kerry finished wrapping Abby's package and laid it upon the counter, "There you go, Abby. Is there anything else that you need?"  
  
Abby looked around the store, her eyes falling upon items which she wished she could have, yet knew they could not afford. Most of all, she wished she could purchase a new doll for Emily. Sighing lightly, Abby shook her head, "No, I believe that will be all for today, Kerry."  
  
Kerry tallied the total, "That will be five seventy-two, Abby."  
  
"Put it on our tab. Luka will be in a little while to pick up the items." Abby picked up her purse and rested it under her arm.  
  
"Okay, I'll leave them here with me behind the counter." Kerry placed the purchased goods beneath the cash register and smiled, "That daughter of yours certainly is a well-behaved child, Abby."  
  
Abby nodded, "She certainly is." Turning to leave, Abby paused and turned back, "Have a nice day, Kerry, Jing-Mei."  
  
"You, too, Abby," Jing-Mei spoke lightly.  
  
"I'll see you next Saturday, Abby." Kerry spoke, as she was preparing her next receipt for Jing-Mei.  
  
Abby smiled, "As long as the snows not flying." The women shared a quick laugh and Abby headed towards the door, where Emily was waiting for her.  
  
"Did you find any dolls you liked, Emily?" Abby opened the door and let her daughter step out in front of her.  
  
Emily smiled, "I sure did, Momma. I found a lot of dollies I liked. I wish I could have them all, Momma."  
  
Abby reached for her daughter's hand, "So do I, sweetie." They stepped off of the porch together. The June sun immediately beat down upon them. "Let's go find your father and Matthew."  
  
Making their way towards the mill, Abby spotted Elizabeth Greene heading in their direction. Pausing as she neared, Abby greeted Elizabeth, "Good afternoon Elizabeth."  
  
"Why, good afternoon, Abby, and good afternoon to you, too, Emily." Elizabeth leveled Ella in her arms, so as the weight of the young child did not became too substantial to handle.  
  
"Hello, Miss Elizabeth." Emily looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun.  
  
"Where is Mark?"  
  
Elizabeth adjusted her bonnet with one hand, "He's in his office. That's where Ella and I are headed to now. Mark had a few papers and documents he had to pick up to send to Chicago."  
  
Abby nodded with slight interest, "Luka told me that he and Mark were going to be helping John out this summer with his harvesting."  
  
Elizabeth laughed, "Yes, and John has so wonderfully promised both the men equal shares. As if the spared money will hurt that man's pockets."  
  
Abby agreed, "Susan must be living in the lap of luxury."  
  
"That she is, Abby, that she is. Her closet could outrank all of ours, her pantry surpasses that of Kerry's entire store stock, and the furniture delights that take up room in their house appear to have been taken right out of the White House itself." Ella stirred lightly and Elizabeth rocked the child, calming her.  
  
"I'm sure when it comes to lye soap and pickling pork, though, she hasn't got the stomach nor the knowledge." Abby and Elizabeth laughed in unison.  
  
"Well, I had better be making my way towards the office. Otherwise, Mark will send Sheriff Romano in search of me."  
  
"Oh, Robert couldn't locate a white light amidst the darkest of skies, Elizabeth." Once more, the two women giggled openly. "I should be getting on, too, though. Luka and Matthew are at the mill, talking with Peter."  
  
"Tell Luka I said hello for me," Elizabeth changed the arm she was balancing Ella in and smiled.  
  
"I will, Elizabeth. Tell that husband of yours not to work too hard."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, that man working too hard isn't something to worry about."  
  
Abby and Elizabeth departed from one another, and Abby and Emily continued to make their way towards the mill. A jostling noise from behind them caused Abby to stop. Craning her head backwards, she spotted Robert proceeding in their general direction. He picked up pace when he saw Abby spot him. Sighing, she determined whether she should turn back around and act as if she had never saw him, or act seemingly courteous and speak with him. Being the woman she was, Abby waited for Robert to catch up.  
  
"Why, hello, Miss Kovac. It's a beautiful June day, isn't it?" Robert hung his thumbs in the loop of his holster and tilted his head, either admiring the sky or Abby's forehead.  
  
"Yes, Sheriff Romano, it is a lovely day. Nice and warm, yet not nearly as humid as yesterday." Abby felt Emily stiffen slightly and increase her hold on Abby's hand.  
  
Robert bent down, "And hello to you, Miss Emily. Aren't you looking mighty adorable today."  
  
Emily smiled uneasily, "Thank-you, Sheriff Romo."  
  
Robert laughed heartily and straightened up. "Where is that husband of yours, Miss Kovac?"  
  
"Luka is over at the mill, visiting with Peter and Cleo. Emily and I were just heading that way."  
  
Robert nodded his head, as if he understood some contemplating remark, "Well, be careful."  
  
Abby hid a smirk, the mill was right in front of them, not ten yards. Unless a run-away horse was to make its way down the narrow main street of Glistering Springs, neither Abby or Emily had anything to worry about. "We will be just fine, Sheriff Romano, but thank you for your concern."  
  
Tipping his hat at Abby, he chipped in, "No problem at all, just doing my job."  
  
"Good-bye, Sheriff." Turning to go, not awaiting a closing comment, Abby and Emily continued to make their way towards the mill.  
  
By the time Abby and Emily had made it to the mill, Luka and Matthew were leaving. They met up with one another mid-way. Luka smiled easily, wrapping his arm around Abby. "How are my two favorite girls?"  
  
Abby met his smile, "We are doing just fine, aren't we Emily?"  
  
Emily had already latched onto Luka's other free hand, "Yup."  
  
"How was Peter?" Abby questioned.  
  
"Oh, he's actually doing quite well. It seems that Jerry wants him to help build onto the saloon. Besides that, he still has to finish the woodwork for the church." Walking hand in hand down the dirt-worn street, the family continued in conversation.  
  
"Jerry and that saloon of his. I don't even think that 'saloon' is the proper name for it. He just refers to it as that because the word makes him feel like he owns something that outlaws and showgirls visit, instead of a family eating place." Abby laughed lightly at her own comment.  
  
"None the less, he certainly put Frank. Poor guy didn't stand a chance with that portable restaurant of his. Not many people are too fond of buying their food out of a mobile form of transportation…a coach of sorts, I assume." Luka shook his head.  
  
"Did you see Cleo?" Abby tightened her bonnet, as a summer breeze tried to blow loose the cap.  
  
"Just for a minute. Reese was keeping her busy. That child can get into more things than these two are capable of, that's for sure."  
  
Abby nodded her head agreeing. "I wanted to talk to her about the patchwork quilt she had out on the line the other day. I couldn't tell if it was the wedding ring design or the windmill."  
  
"Abby, loosing your touch? Windmill or wedding ring. If anyone knows the difference, you should." Luka squeezed her side tenderly, winking slightly.  
  
"Oh, hush." Abby hid a light smile.  
  
"How was Kerry?"  
  
"The same. Our purchase is at the mercantile. I told her that you would pick it up on our way out of town."  
  
Luka nodded, "See anyone else?"  
  
"Miss Chen came into the store as we were leaving; we only spoke briefly. I ran into Elizabeth and Ella on my way to the mill. They were headed towards Mark's office."  
  
Emily scuffed her shoes as she walked, causing Abby to give her a stern look, to which her daughter replied with a broad innocent smile. By this time, the Kovac family was at their buggy. Evening was growing close and the children were hungry and tired.  
  
"I'll run back into Kerry's and get the items, Abby. You can help the children get situated in the back." Luka sat Matthew in the rear of the buggy and trudged up the steps of the mercantile.  
  
"All right, Emily, time to climb up." Emily gave a little heave and jumped onto the runners of the buggy. With a gentle boost from her mother, she landed softly on the buggy floor. "Climb over next to your brother. If you two get sleepy, just lay down. There is a blanket in the corner to cover up with." Using her own strength, Abby ascended the family mode of transportation and settled herself.  
  
Within a few moments, Luka appeared with their bundled purchase. He nestled the items safely in the back with the children and proceeded to climb into the front. Taking the reigns, he nudged Abby gently, "You didn't have to buy those boots for me, Abby. My other ones are perfectly fine."  
  
Abby shook her head, "No, you needed new ones. Besides, I want the most handsome farmer in Glistering Springs to look his very best."  
  
Exchanging an affectionate look, Luka tightened the reigns and gave order for the horses to move out. Their Saturday journey, for this week, had concluded. However, there would always be next Saturday to look forward to. Abby already had in mind what she wanted to purchase from Kerry, she just needed the money first.  
  
**********  
  
Much like the ride into town, the ride home was uneventful. Both Emily and Matthew fell asleep before they had reached the outskirts of town. Luka slowly pulled the horses in front of the quiet cabin. Abby stepped down, and Luka awoke Matthew. The mumbling child reached for his father, who gently sat him over the side of the buggy next to his mother. Obtaining Emily from the floor of the buggy, he picked her up and placed her over his shoulder.  
  
Helping a sleepy Matthew to the front door, Abby led the way into the cabin. Matthew strayed behind, trying to watch his footing, as his heavy eyelids hampered his travels. Luka poised Emily in one arm and the wrapped objects from town in another.  
  
"I'll put the children to bed, Abby." Luka headed towards the narrow stairs, which lead to the open loft. "Come on, Matthew, time for bed." The child who usually argued such an offer, instead accepted it openly and followed his father. No stirs or giggles filled the air prior to bedtime tonight. Both children were too tired to even eat supper, let alone attempt to triumph over their father in a tickling match.  
  
Abby made her way towards her and Luka's bedroom. Resting her purse on her dresser, Abby eased her way onto their feather bed. Untying her tight-fitting shoes, Abby laid them to the floor and proceeded to undo her hair. Letting the dark strands fall loosely to her back, she shook her head lightly.  
  
By the time Luka had made it down from putting Matthew and Emily to bed, Abby was already in bed herself. The lights were drawn and the covers pulled back. Laying quietly, she watched as her husband undressed, his silhouette visible in the night.  
  
He placed his clothes tenderly on the hanger, replacing them back into the closet. Running his hands through his dark mass of hair, Luka fell into bed. He rolled over, placing a gentle kiss on his wife's forehead.  
  
"I had a wonderful time in town today, Abby." Luka murmured softly.  
  
"So did I. It was so nice out today, the weather just made everything so much more lovely." Abby curled closer to her husband.  
  
"It's still mighty muggy here in the house. I hate to open a window, though, the mosquitoes will find their way in here in no time at all." Luka twisted and turned underneath the quilt. "I don't see why you insist on having all of these sheets on the bed during the summer." He kicked the top scrap-work quilt off gingerly.  
  
"I like the added covers, Luka, even in the summer. They help me to go to sleep, give me extra comfort." She smiled lightly to herself.  
  
"Extra comfort? I thought that was why I was here." Luka nuzzled her gently and within moments, the two of them were sleeping soundly.  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Luka awoke with a start. His night-time vision interrupted by a movement close by. Rolling over, he reached for Abby, yet felt nothing.  
  
"Abby?" he called out into the hours of darkness. Luka could make out a small shuffling sound. In a few seconds, she appeared.  
  
"Hmmm?" Pulling the covers back down, Abby crawled into bed.  
  
"Where did you go?" By this time, Luka was fully awake.  
  
"I had to pee. Sorry, even nature calls in the middle of the night, Luka." Rolling over to face him, she tilted her head in question. "What are you smiling about at three o'clock at night." Waiting for a reply, she interrupted him before he had a chance to speak, "Oh, no, don't think about it. We did 'that' last night. I had to pee, nothing more."  
  
Luka laughed, "No, Abby."  
  
A moment of silence passed, "What is it then?"  
  
"I just had this really interesting dream, that's all." Luka laid his head back down upon the pillow.  
  
"Interesting? Good dream, bad dream?"  
  
"Well…let's just say, I don't think I would have minded living in the late 1800's with the Ingalls' family."  
  
"What?" The miscommunications and forgetfulness of night had approached upon Abby.  
  
"Nothing, forget it," Luka teased. "I'll tell you all about it in the morning."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Luka leaned forward, gently placing a kiss upon Abby's cheek. Turning over, he lightly kicked off the comforter, at the same time Abby was pulling it around herself. 


End file.
